


luxury

by Spades



Category: Incredible Hulk (2008), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M, building bruce a suit, going to the chaaaple, tony has issssuuueees
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-08
Updated: 2012-11-08
Packaged: 2017-11-18 06:05:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/557734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spades/pseuds/Spades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony knows that Bruce always feels more trapped by the daunting luxury that Tony tries to show him. Yet, Tony can't help thinking that the green and silver master piece before him will be the right combination of /I need you/ and /I want to spoil you/ to make Bruce happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	luxury

Tony knows that Bruce always feels more trapped by the daunting luxury that Tony tries to show him. Yet, Tony can't help thinking that the green and silver master piece before him will be the right combination of /I need you/ and /I want to spoil you/ to make Bruce happy. He runs his hands over the deep green of the plating, whispering the intentions as if to infuse them in each and every atom of the suit meant for one person.

He swallows hard and smiles, shaking his head and tells himself that this won't drive him away after five years and it's worth not fixing his own suit to finish this. He won't tell Bruce that it's better than his own (for now) or that this is what he had been disguising as a totally separate project, not after catching the gold and silvered tint than lingered on his finger. He definitely can't mention that this is his thank you for staying with me even though I'm slightly mental and god please don't leave me now -- not after knowing that Bruce was across the room, hunched over some microscope and jotting notes when he's had so many chances to up and leave.

Tony tries to spoil Bruce, he knows, but Bruce is the one spoiling Tony.


End file.
